


На восходе

by sunny_krolock



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Множество зановесочных историй о том, что случалось по утрам в комнате Конрада и Йозака - от детских совместных завтраков до взрослых игр.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На восходе

\- Йозак?! – юный принц позевывает и удивленно разглядывает скользнувшего к нему в комнату друга. – Чего это ты?  
\- Рассвело уже, - рыжий мальчишка лукаво улыбается, потрясывая пахнущем сдобой свертком. – На кухне готовят завтрак. Пирожные с черникой. Горячие!  
\- Ты стащил?  
Конрад выпутывается из одеяла и спешит скинуть с кофейного столика испещренную разноцветными пометками карту окрестностей. Они с Йозаком собираются найти легендарную реликвию мазоку – флейту Матеки.   
\- Сегодня обыщем холм за дворцом Истинного, - деловито говорит принц и впивается зубами в мягкое тесто. – Ммм, вкусно! Думаю, там есть какой-нибудь тайный проход вглубь.  
\- Конечно есть! – поддержал друга Йозак. – Мы найдем Матеки, и твой отец будет нами гордиться. И обязательно возьмет с собой в путешествие. Когда он возвращается?.. 

***  
\- Не спишь, командир?  
Конрад сидит в глубоком кресле и отстраненно рассматривает капающий со свечи воск. Йозак беззвучно пересекает комнату и замирает, пристально вглядываясь в лицо принца.  
\- Тяжелы думы-то. Чем зря расстраиваться, лучше бы позвал меня. Вместе что-нибудь сообразим.  
Веллер только отмахивается:  
\- Сам пришел.   
\- Пришел, - с готовностью соглашается оруженосец. – Думаешь, легко из казармы сбежать? Хотя это раньше посты стояли… Сейчас никого нет.  
\- Все на войне, а мы здесь… Чертов Штоффель! Нельзя сейчас медлить! Нужно все силы бросить на оборону! Людей не хватает, а он трибунал назначил!  
Конрад яростно сжимает подлокотники, выдыхает, откидывается назад, запрокинув голову, и шепчет проклятие. Йозак оглядывает друга хмурым взглядом и достает из глубокого солдатского кармана флягу с вином.  
\- Будет тебе, капитан, - ему очень хочется верить, что Конрад поймет его легкомысленную улыбку правильно. – Давай лучше выпьем. От хорошего вина и проблемы бегут…  
Веллер потирает лоб, отгоняя сонливость и давящую на виски боль, и кивает. Хуже быть не может.  
\- Знаешь, Йозак, - говорит он пять глотков спустя. – Я все равно поеду. Нечего тянуть, завтра же на фронт! Гюнтер говорил, вражеский отряд приближается к Руттенбергу. Если не поторопимся, возьмут город. Завтра же отправлюсь!   
\- В одиночку, что ли? – Йозак тянется к бутылке и делает хороший глоток. Бокалы доставать они не стали. – А не многовато ли чести будет герою?   
\- А что ты предлагаешь? – Конрад зло кусает губы и отбирает бутылку. – Ждать, пока клеймо предателя не станет заслуженным?!   
Йозак пропускает слова разгневанного принца мимо ушей, но зато, не отрываясь, следит за алой капелькой, ползшей от края губ к подбородку. Нет, не кровь – вино. Пряное, как запах чужой разгоряченной кожи; темное, чуть поблескивающее в свете догорающей свечи; но карие с влажным блеском глаза сейчас кажутся еще темнее. И отчаяние в них кружит голову сильнее любой выпивки.   
\- Нет, не ждать, - отчего-то голос сделался совсем хриплым. – Во всяком случае, не дольше, чем до приезда гонца с оперативной сводкой. Только ты не поедешь один. Я отправляюсь с тобой, командир!  
Где-то за стенами замка забрезжил рассвет, а утром оказалось, что их собралось довольно много, целый отряд. 

***  
\- Тише ты! – Конрад старается сделать суровое лицо, но улыбка все-таки касается губ.   
Йозак прикрывает створку окна и поднимает опрокинутую вазу. Он только что вернулся с задания и спешит отчитаться перед бывшим командиром.  
\- Да ладно тебе, до побудки еще два часа! Спят все.   
\- Вот и я говорю – спят, - строго выговаривает Веллер, обхватывая бывшего оруженосца за шею. – А ты шумишь, будто хочешь перебудить охрану.   
\- Спят на посту? – Йозак напускает на себя грозный вид. – Ну, я с ними разберусь!  
\- Прямо сейчас?   
Заданный самым невинным тоном вопрос смешит рыжего шпиона, и он, широко улыбаясь, увлекает командира на кровать.   
\- Ну нет! Сначала я должен отчитаться. Был далеко, соскучился. Но работал много, чтобы быстрее справиться. Сейчас представлю фактический отчет.   
Конрад улыбается ему в губы и с удовольствием отвечает на горячий поцелуй. Он тоже изрядно соскучился, и эту простую мысль совершенно необходимо донести до Гуриерра. Немедленно. 

\- Йозак! Йозак, проснись!   
Рыжий шпион недовольно поморщился и перехватил трясущую его руку. Позор на его профессиональную голову, но в спальне Конрада Веллера он забывает обо всем, в том числе и о подъемах по тревоге.   
\- Что такое? Снова Мао расшалился? – сонно спросил он, не открывая глаз.  
\- Еще нет, но если через пятнадцать минут я не приду его будить, он решит, что со мной что-то случилось и прибежит проверять!   
\- Сюда прибежит? – Йозак резко сел.   
\- Сюда, и вряд ли он будет один, - глаза Конрада смеялись, но голос был спокоен. – Как ты думаешь, Гвендаль очень рассердится, если узнает, что ты так и не доложился ему о завершении задания?   
\- А ну тебя! – оруженосец ухмыльнулся и снова откинулся на подушки. – Его сиятельство вовсе не такой монстр, каким вы все его рисуете! Но малыш в гневе все же опасен, тут ты прав…  
\- Йозак, не говори о Юури в таком тоне, - Конрад грозно навис над улыбающимся Гуриерром и дернул того за рыжий чуб.  
\- Понял, понял! – Йозак поднял руки, коварно сощурился и провел ладонями по плечам бывшего командира.- Слушай, а давай провернем дельце государственной важности? Малыш тебя слушает, и если ты на своем примере покажешь, что быть с мужчиной совсем не страшно, он переменится к Вольфраму…   
\- ЙОЗАК!


End file.
